Acordos pré maritais
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Sequência de Yuujinchou ou Natsume? Natori e Natsume têm uma conversa sobre o livro dos amigos e a vida conjugal que estar por vir. Natonatsu fanfic. Leve yaoi .


Avisos:Yaoi, spoilers, discussão de relacionamento.  
Casal: Natori x Natsume.  
Classificação:+13 para sua segurança.

Sumário:Sequência de Yuujinchou ou Natsume?  
Natori e Natsume têm uma conversa sobre o livro dos amigos e a vida conjugal que estar por vir .  
Natonatsu fanfic. Leve yaoi .

Nota inicial: O Natsume já está com 18 anos nessa história. Essa fanfic se passa um mês antes do Natori e do Natsume se casarem.

Narrador P.O.V.

"A brisa de verão soprava quente. Era julho, o ápice da estação.

Escolas fechadas,ruas mais vazias em algumas cidades,vapor que brota do asfalto.

...

Um jovem loiro, com 18 anos completados há um par de semanas, caminhava com estranho gato em seus ombros.

Ele vestia uma camiseta e uma bermuda. E usava um par de chinelos de dedo. Usava um chapéu e levava uma bolsa. Em seu dedo anular direito, havia uma aliança dourada.

Ele estava um pouco apreensivo. Seu noivo ligara dizendo que queria ter uma conversa importante e o quanto antes. Natsume Takashi , o nosso rapaz pensou mil coisas. Ele temia que o compromisso fosse quebrado mas o gato em seu ombro e o mais fundo do seu coração diziam o contrário.

...

"Plim - plom , a campainha anunciava o visitante. Que estava sem gato falante. A criatura combinou que ficaria escondida caso o Natsume precisasse de algum coisa.

Um jovem homem loiro com olhos da cor do romã estava pronto para receber o visitante. Ele recebeu a visita com um leve sorriso .

...

Após entrarem , os dois jovens trocaram um beijo e um abraço. Eram amantes ,tinham direito a isso. Então, o mais velho pediu ao mais novo para sentar e foi preparar um chá .

...

Os dois amantes estavam sentados em um sofá, um ao lado do outro.

"Takashi - kun , deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter chamado você com tanta urgência." disse o homem chamado Natori Shuuichi enquanto o mesmo segurava uma xícara de chá.

"Eu pensei em muitas coisas, Shuuichi. Meu coração está perturbado. Por favor, explane logo."

Natori respirou fundo e falou.

"Takashi, eu nunca gostei da forma como despreocupada e inocente com que você lida com os yokais. Para piorar minhas preocupações, eu descobri a existência dessa coisa maldita chamada livro dos amigos. Coisa que estaria queimada se fosse por mim."

Natsume se arrepiou com isso. Um sentimento de preocupação se arrastou por seu coração .

"Shuuichi, seja sincero. Você vai destruir o livro dos amigos ? "

Natori olhou fixamente nos olhos de Natsume. Respirou fundo e disse :

"Takashi- kun , por mais que eu gostaria de destruir isso , eu não irei fazê-lo . Se eu o fizer , eu perderei você. E não quero que você vá embora. "

Natsume parecia não acreditar no que ouvira.

Natori segurou as mãos de Natsume e disse:

"Takashi, meu querido. Por mais que me doa o coração, eu escolho respeitar a sua vontade. Eu fiz a minha escolha: o seu coração. Eu fi-lo por que o quis muito. Eu te amo, meu tesouro."

Natsume realmente parecia não acreditar no que ouvira. Natori não vai destruir o livro. Mas, com certeza, ele vai querer algo em troca.

Natsume respirou fundo e disse:

"Shuuichi, eu estou impressionado com a sua boa vontade comigo. Mas, certamente, isso tem um preço. Então, o que você vai querer em troca?"

"Em troca, eu colocarei feitiços de barreira na nossa casa. De dia, as barreiras serão mais leves. Assim , yokais não hostis poderão visitá-lo. Mas, de noite e quando eu estiver viajando, as barreiras serão pesadas. De modo que só o gato gordo e minhas shikis passarão." disse Natori.

Natsume gostou do que ouviu embora o preço lhe pareceu leve demais.

"Essas condições me parecem leves demais, Shuuichi. Eu tenho certeza de que você exigirá algo a mais."

"Você tem razão, Taka-chan. Eu tenho mais uma condição: você aprenderá exorcismos. E se tornará meu assistente. Você sabe que eu não exorcizo qualquer yokai. Apenas os mais problemáticos. Então, aceitando essas condições, você será meu marido."

Natsume ficou com um certo alívio. Até que as condições não foram pesadas. Natsume está feliz. Ele aceita .

"Eu aceito, Shuuichi. " Então, Natsume puxou Natori para um beijo. O beijo que selou o acordo pré-marital.

"A parte séria da conversa está terminada, gostaria que você deitasse sua cabeça no meu colo . E vamos continuar essa conversa."disse Natori.

Feito isso, Natori começou a acariciar a cabeça de seu jovem amante .

"Takashi-kun, que expectativas você tem para a nossa vida depois que casarmos?" perguntou Natori com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ah ... Eu espero poder fazer esse curso de culinária o quanto antes e começar a trabalhar o mais rápido possível para ajudar nas despesas da casa. "

"E o que mais , meu amor . " perguntou o mais velho.

"Eu espero que você seja gentil na cama. Principalmente, quando chegar a nossa noite de núpcias."

"Fique tranquilo, Taka-chan, eu serei um amante gentil, eu prometo. E o que mais ?"

"Que você não me dê razões para eu ter ciúmes. Eu quero você todo só para mim."

"Eu sei, querido. Por favor , não é minha culpa se eu sou popular. Pode ficar descansado que eu sei me comportar. Eu só tenho olhos para você." disse Natori.

"Eu espero que possamos fazer muita coisa juntos. Eu espero receber muito carinho. Um beijo de bom-dia. Andarmos de mãos dadas na rua. E por favor , nunca me trate como uma menina."

"Meu amor, eu prometo tudo isso que você pediu. Vou te encher de paixão. Vamos viver muitas coisas juntos. O futuro que nos espera será brilhante, Taka-chan. Para o nosso futuro juntos, eu lhe promete meu coração. "

Natsume se levantou e beijou Natori.

Quando eles se separaram , Natsume tocou o rosto do amado e disse :

"Para o nosso futuro juntos, eu lhe prometo todo o meu amor. Eu te amo, Shuuichi. "

"Eu te amo, Takashi-kun. "

Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez e ficaram trocando carinhos por mais algumas horas. Até que Natsume voltou para casa dos pais. "

Nota final : Falem o que falem, mas eu adoro esse casal. Do fundo do meu coração.


End file.
